The Reploid Siblings 2
by RocketKnighter
Summary: Prometheus and Pandora are in for it now! They must time-travel to stop a man named Riley Benson from unleashing the power of Model W and enslaving Earth!
1. One Year Later

Now, there is peace on Earth. It may sound cheesy, but it is just that. The world is at peace now that Model W had been destroyed. Or has it? Is this seriously going to have a "happily ever after" ending to it? Or is it more complex? Is it going to fuck you over in the end and completely throw all of your predictions out the window as you read this? Would you care to find out?

* * *

_**THE REPLOID SIBLINGS  
2  
**_

It has been a simpler time for Prometheus and Pandora. They are now free of their curse from Model W and are let go of their suffering. They are no longer feared as who they once were. They now blend in with the crowds of the city. No longer are they outlaws who were wanted dead or alive. One day in the city, Prometheus and Pandora are walking when something very peculiar happens.

"Humans. Hmph. They're all so weak."

"Prometheus...don't forget, you're just as weak as they are.."

"Yes, but we were very strong! They would never get as strong as we were in a lifetime!"

The sky goes from a light blue, to a dark red. Clouds shove their way into the sky.

"What's happening?"

A black reploid then jumps out of a bolt of lightning that struck the ground right in front of the reploid siblings.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hahah...I'm sure you'll find that out soon enough!"

The reploid then holds up fragments of Model W and the fragments start to glow.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't just live about this time not being Mega Men! You ust have a choice to be strong my allies!"

The fragments then disappeared in rays of light, unfortunately the beams of light went right into Prometheus and Pandora.

"What? Whats...this?..."

"By joining us you can now choose between your Mega Man form or your original reploid form!"

Prometheus and Pandora then appear to be in their Mega Man state.

"Why you! We were finally free!"

"You were going to change back sooner or later anyways! Besides, now I can show you my research!"

The black repliod grabs Prometheus and Pandora and teleports with them in his hands, bringing them with him.

**Mysterious Lab**

The black reploid, Prometheus, and Pandora all arrive at a hidden laboratory, they presume it belogs to the black reploid.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Bass. My boss always can't get it right though. I'm hoping you two are smarter than him."

"What do you mean? And why are we here?"

"There is a man, a boy who succeeds in creating Model W in the past. I should know because I am a time-traveler! I jump from time to time to figure out the mysteries behind Model W! I have confirmed inforation that a boy named Riley Benson succeeds in creating Model W! Because of his superior knowledge and intellect, he can outsmart me anytime! In battle, you name it! That's why I brought you here, I know of your past."

"Our past?"

"You see, I need you to destroy him! He is the only thing left that Model W can manipulate! He will try to take over the world with his intellectual skills and his power controlling Model W!"

"How do you know about Model W?"

"Since the Maverick raids about a decade ago, I have been researching, trying to figure out the reason for all of this destruction! Since you defeated Albert, everything has been great. But I know for a fact that Riley will soon use the power of Model W to time-travel here! He will unleash it's power on the citizens of Earth! Tht is why you must go back to destroy him, before he decides to make the jump and enslave everyone!"

"So you want us to go back and kill him?"

"Precisely! If he dies, then you can finally be free!"

Prometheus looks over at Pandora, both having that "I don't know" look on their faces.

"One thing. How is it that you know of us?"

"I'm a time-traveler! I jump from past to future! Here, I found pieces of this out where Ouroborous crashed!"

Bass holds up a piece of a biometal.

"Model W?"

"Exactly. It isn't over yet. Which is why I need you to go back and make sure he never makes that jump to this time period!"

"Alright. When do we jump? How do we jump?"

"This."

Bass brings out a wrist guard with multiple buttons on it.

"This device will give you the ability to go anywhere back in time, or forward in time! I trust that you will succeed in your mission and not fool around?"

"Come on, we don't mess around!"

"Good. Now put these on and selet the year you want to go to."

"What year do we select?"

"Uhh...The year 2011. That is where Riley decides to make the jump and control the earth."

"Alright, Pandora, are you ready?"

Pandora nods and they both teleport to stop Riley from enslaving the Earth.

* * *

My new story! How do you like it?


	2. To The Past

**2011...**

Prometheus and Pandor arrive in teir desired year.

"Alright, I'm sure this is the place."

Prometheus looked around, he saw nothing but a giant field of what seemed to be wheat.

"Where are we?"

Prometheus and Pandora walked for aout twenty minutes before seeing a farmer.

"Hey!"

The farmer got off his tractor to meet the two reploids.

"Hello there, stranger! Isn't it early for Haloween?"

"Nevermind that, where are we?"

"You must not be from around here. Why, you're in ol' East Sparta, Ohio!"

"Do you know anyone...by the name of Riley Benson?"

"Why shucks. Everybody know about him. He be pratically famous! He be working on a new project says he!"

"You know him?"

"Why sure! Everybody knows him! Of course, he don't live 'round here."

"Where?"

"I reckon he lives in Magnolia!"

"Alright! Pandora, lets go!"

Prometheus and Pandora teleport.

"Why shoot, I must be eating too many brownies!"

**Magnolia**

Prometheus and Pandora arrive in Magnolia.

"Prometheus?"

"What is it Pandora?"

"How do we know...what this Riley Benson looks like?"

"I don't know..ugh!"

A paper hits Prometheus in the face.

"I think we've found our solution!"

Prometheus shows Pandora the paper which says,

ATTENTION! Sir Riley is going to make an extrordinary discovery! He has designed a time machine! Yes, a time machine! He will be making a speech by where the school used to stand on Monday, June 20,2011! Don't miss it!"

"That's it! Pandora, what is the date today?"

"It says Sunday, June 19 2011..."

"Good, I think we can survive a day in the past. Let's go into reploid form so we blend in."

Prometheus and Pandora de-megamerge into their original forms. Prometheus is wearing a black jack, outlied in red, with black pants and a black shirt on. Pandora is wearing a white shirt with a white skirt, blue on the bottom of it, with black "stockings".

They walk around the town, Prometheus' teal hair and Pandora's emerald green hair flowing in the wind of the day.

"How can it bee this windy? There must be a storm approaching."

Prometheus and Pandora get eyed by many townfolk.

"Why is everyone staring, Prometheus?"

"I don't know, maybe we strike fear in their hearts."

A man decides to walk up to Prometheus, this can't be good.

"Dude, what's with the getup? Blue hair? Green hair? Don't you know Haloween isn't for another four months?"

"We understand, so get out of my face!"

"Shut up you mutt!"

"That's it!"

"Prometheus...don't stoop to his level.."

Prometheus looks over at Pandora and then back at the man.

"This time..consider yourself lucky!"

Prometheus backs away and walks with Pandora. A policeman then confronts Pandora.

"Hey, you there with the white skirt!"

"What is it?"

"Up against the wall right now!"

The policeman pushes Pandora against the wall and starts to "search" her, oddly, very aggressively.

"Hey, lay off her!"

"Oh, no. I'm going to lay _on_ her!"

Prometheus tries to pull him off, but it's no use. He is not strong in his reploid state.

"MEGAMERGE!"

Prometheus is surrounded by black fog, and he steps out of it in his Mega Man form. Prometheus takes his scythe and slashes it. Pandora then feels the man stop feeling her, and steps away. The man then splits in two, blood splattered on the ground and wall. Prometheus changes back and runs off with Pandora holding his hand.

"Prometheus? Why did you kill him?"

"Did you really want him to feel you up forever?"

"No..."

"Well then stop complaining! We have to get out of here fast!"

Prometheus stops running and brings Pandora behind a building.

"Here, we'll megamerge and dash our way out of here."

"But Prometheus...Won't someone see us?"

"I just killed a policeman in the middle of a town! And you're worried if someone will se us in our Mega Man forms?"

Pandora shrugs and takes out her Model W fragment.

"MEGAMERGE!"

"Megamerge.."

The black fog returns and covers Prometheus, and a beam of light fastly comes down and hits Pandora. They walk out in their megamerged forms and dash out to leave the town.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Trouble in the Past

It is nightfall, and Prometheus and Pandora have been running from the police - hiding from the police.

"That's it! We won't get anywhere just running and hiding!"

Prometheus dashes toward a group of policemen blocking the road about one hundred yards from him.

"There he is!"

The policeman takes out a mega-phone.

"Alright put your hands where I can see them!

Prometheus raises one hand.

"Good, now lift the other!"

"How about we do this my way?"

Prometheus keeps his hand up in the air and his scythe teleports in his hand, he spins it, and then turns on the blade.

"This guy might not be someone we want to mess with!"

"Nonsense! This is just Hollywood trickery! Alright! Now put the weapon down or we'll be forced to fire!"

Prometheus just stands there, grinning at their foolishness.

"3..."

Prometheus takes a step forward.

"2..."

Prometheus takes another step forward.

"1..."

Prometheus starts to dash.

"Fire!"

The policemen start using up ammo on Prometheus, but he dodges the attacks and brings up a wall of fire, destroying the cruisers. Prometheus then slashes his scythe to create a wave attack. The wave splits the cars in two in they explode. Prometheus sees a policeman on the ground, trembling in fear. Prometheus takes his blade and puts it up to his neck.

"Where's Riley Benson?"

"Who's Riley Benson?"

"The man with the time machine!"

"I seriously don't know who you're talking about!"

"Yes you do! Where is he! He must be destroyed!"

"I don't know!"

"Prometheus...let him go.."

Prometheus turns around to see Pandora with a serious look on her face.

"Yes, Pandora."

Prometheus lets go of the man and takes the blade away from his neck.

"Obviously we don't know where Riey is...aparantly no one else does either.."

"I seriously don't know who your talking about!"

"Calm down..we aren't going to hurt you.."

Her hand soothes the man and he stops trembling.

"Why would we be sent to kill someone no one knows?"

"I don't know, but you two scare the hell out of me!"

"Shut up officer..."

Prometheus looks at the nametag on the policeman's shirt.

"BENSON!"

The policeman's eyes widen and he starts to run. Prometheus then makes his cape spike into the ground and they come up as a barrier around Officer Benson.

"So, you thought you could run away? We know about your plans Riley! We know your plan to unleash the power of Model W!"

"So it has come to this. Prometheus, I knew you would do this."

"What?"

Riley Benson takes off his hat and takes out a biometal resembling a penis.

"MEGAMERGE!"

Riley megamerges with his mysterious, but rather hilarious biometal. Prometheus and Pandora then see the true form of their enemy. Riley has a white helmet with orange spikes going down the spine of it, a white shirt, black jumpsuit, white stockings, and black boots.

"You! You are Riley Benson?"

"What is it Prometheus?"

"He has been in league with Albert when we were first created! I am guessing you time traveled to get a piece of Model W!"

"No, I am the creator of Model W! I have been planning to use the power of Model W and enslave this planet! The world is suffering from hate and wanting things! I am now going to carry on what Albert has intended to do for centuries! I am going to create a new world and make it my own!"

Riley then flashes a light and makes Prometheus and Pandora de-megamerge.

"What's this?"

"You have been tricked into coming here by my apprentice! Now that I have your fragments of Model W, I can know finish what Albert and I started!"

"What about the paper that hit me in the face?"

"I threw that at you as a decoy! But since you had to kill a ploice officer, I had to hurry up my plan! You can't stop me! I am the replacement for Albert!"

Riley then pushes a few buttons on his wristwatch and time-travels to a different time, probably Prometheus and Pandora's time.

"Dammit! He's going back to the future! Let's go!"

Pandora nods and they both time-travel to their present time.

**PRESENT DAY**

Prometheus and Pandora arrive in their time. They then find Riley harnessing the power of Model W in midair.

"Riley!"

"Albert has failed! But I will succeed! We have been planning for centuries! I have now taken Albert's place on the throne of king of the world! You will worship we as if I were a God! The destiny of destruction will not be altered!"

* * *

What will happen next?


	4. Shocking Shooting

Bass teleports in front of Riley.

"Ah, my apprentice, Bass. Have you come to bathe in the glory of my victory?"

"Not _your_ victory."

Bass then shoots Riley in the stomach, making him fall to the surface, dead before he hit the ground.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"What the hell?"

"Prometheus, Pandora...you two were being used by me! I wanted to betray Riley and become ruler all along!"

"Where have we seen this before, Pandora?"

"Shut up! I will now harness the power of Model W, along with the power of my biometal!"

Bass takes out a black biometal and merges it with Model W.

"You two are useless without your biometals!"

"We were fused with Model W! That means Model W lives on inside us! MEGAMERGE!"

"Megamerge.."

"We may not look it, but we are stronger than you think!"

"Very well, let us test who is superior!"

Bass megamerges with his biometals and he starts to glow. He emerges with white horns on his head, spikes on each shoulder, and hooked boots.

"Now that my plan is finished, you are no longer of use to me! Since Riley is gone, I will take HIS place! The destiny of destruction will never be changed!"

Bass starts shooting at Prometheus and Pandora, but they duck under cover and try to figure out a plan.

"Alright, Pandora you run that way while I run to the right! He can't shoot both of us at once."

Pnadora nods and takes off. They run to Bass and Prometheus takes out his scythe. Prometheus then slashes his scythe and damages Bass.

"Ah...ughh... Take this!"

Bass shoots a huge fireball at Pandora. She deflects the shot with a shield made from electricity from her staff. Pandora shoots icycles at Bass, but he deflects them and they break on his forearm.

"This will finish it!"

Bass charges his shot, creating a huge fireball coming from his gun. He aims it directly at Pandora and shoots.

"Pandora!"

Prometheus runs and jumps right in front of the shot. It hits him dead-on critically, and he falls to the floor.

"Prometheus!"

"Ugh...Pandora?"

"Prometheus, are you okay.."

"No...I..I think this is...the end.."

"No..Don't say that.."

"No, Pandora...you must defeat him..you're the only hope of winning this battle.."

Prometheus' hand falls form Pandora's onto the ground, and he closes his eyes. His breathing slows down to a halt, signaling his demise.

"Hahahah! I did it! I defeated one of the most toughest Mega Men in the world! Now to finish off another!"

Bass flies over to Pandora and kneels beside her.

"A shame is it? To have thought it could have been you on the ground there."

Bass summons a blade and pierces Pandora with it.

"Even more a shame that it is both of you on the ground. Heart stopped. Cold as a block of ice.."

Pandora's vision starts to fade, blurs around the edges come to the center. The darkness grows, and Pandora falls to the floor...

* * *

Don't worry, It's not over yet.


	5. Breathing Just Fine

**Mysterious Lab**

A sparks of light shines, and vision is given to him.

Prometheus awakens in a mysterious laboratory.

"Ughh.."

"Don't move. Your wounds are severe. I would advise you to rest now."

"Ughh...Who..are you?"

A man walks up to Prometheus, who is lying down on a platform.

"I am Dr. Jefferson. I am a reploid scientist. I took you and your friend here and restored live to you. It was a close call Mr..."

"Call me Prometheus."

"Alright. Prometheus, you were killed in battle. It was a miracle to have brought you back in such little time."

"That's the thing. How long have I been out?"

"About an hour, two perhaps."

"Where's Pandora?"

"Is that the female?"

"Yes, where is she?"

The man points to the wall and Prometheus looks over to find Pandora lying down on a bed.

"She is under a 'spell' as you might call it. She can only come out of this coma if you destroy the one who stabbed her.

"I think know just the person!"

**Center of the City**

Prometheus arrives at Bass's "eutopia" that he has made from the center of the city.

"Ah, Prometheus. I thought you'd come right about now."

"Shut up! Let's end this!"

"Think about what you're doing.."

"...?"

"You are going to rush into a battle with me just to save your little sister? Or is something more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it the fact that I am better than you? You want to prove that you are superior to me? You want everyone to think that no one can beat you, so you run off and make stupid decisions! That man in the city about a year ago. The one that made fun of you? You wanted to prove you could be better than him and you practically shaved the man!"

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Hey! Yo' thikn yo' better than me?"

"Well, I am better than you, scum."

"Yo' can't talk to me like dat! Yo' want to fight?"

"Can we have weapons?"

"Hells yeah, bitch! I got my gun right here!"

Prometheus looks around, seeing people surrounding him.

"Meet me in the streets in five minutes, scum!"

"See yo' there!"

"Prometheus? Are you sure..."

"Pandora, I want to make it clear that no one is gonna make fun of me! Or push me around!"

"Yo' ready for this?"

"Of course, human filth!"

The man pulls out his gun and points it at Prometheus.

"Not so tough now are yo'?"

Prometheus summons his scythe, and aiming it at him.

"Just getting started!"

Prometheus swings his scythe at the man, making him as still as he was in his daydream.

"Just like in the dream."

The man loses the top of his hair and drops his gun. Everyone starts laughing at the hairless freak.

* * *

"It was all leading up to this moment! You think I am better than you, and on that desire you try to bite off more than you can chew! It gets you into bad situations! Like how you got your sister into this.."

"Enough! I am not going to let you talk anymore!"

"Because I'm right? Is it because you don't want me to prove anything else because I AM better than you?"

"Shut up! I am not going to let you...be better than me..?"

"Exactly! You will not stop until nothing is better than you! Prove it, Prometheus! Prove you are the better man!"

Bass gets ready for battle, and Prometheus hesitates.

"Bass, you will not get away with this! I may be hungry for betterness..but that feeling is in every living thing! Everything has a need to be better than something else! And what you did to Pandora, I will never forgive you."

"So let's see who's better then!"

"I don't care about being better! Bass, if you want to see who's better, then I'll be the one to take you down!"

Bass grimaces and charges his shot.

"Again, you made a stupid decision."

* * *

REVIEW!


	6. Old New Enemies

Bass shoots at Prometheus, but he dodges and creates a wave attack and commands it to go at Bass. Bass shoots the wave and it goes directly back at Prometheus.

"What?"

Prometheus evades and the wave hits the wall. Prometheus looks up in confusion.

"Did you think it wuld be that easy? I am better! Didn't we just go over this? Give it up! You can't defeat me alone!"

"No...he can't alone.."

"What?"

Pandora teleports right beside Prometheus.

"Nice to have you back."

Pandora smiles and looks over to Bass. The confused reploid with his jaw dropped.

"How is she here?"

"We have a bond, much powerful than any other one. This bond must be stronger than any force!"

"Is that so? Very well, today I get to kill not one, but two of the most strongest and tactical Mega Men of all time!"

Bass charges his shot and lets go of it right at Prometheus. Prometheus then raises his scythe and the shot is absorbed into the blade. Pandora then shoots four shots of lightning at Bass. The attacks hit Bass, and he trembles from the flowing of electricity throughout his body. Prometheus then threw fire at Bass, the flames smacked him right square in the face. Bass screams in pain. After the stunning shock of electricity left Bass, he took out a dagger and clashed blades with Prometheus. Surprisingly, the little dagger had better strength than the scythe, and the scythe blade broke.

"No!"

Prometheus then used the scythe's staff as a bo. The un-cutting stick was very useful. Prometheus had taken the stick and jammed it into Bass's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Using this advantage, Prometheus wacked Bass on the head with the staff. The impact did a lot and Bass turned to see Pandora with her staff. She electrified the staff and struck Bass right in the face. Bolts of lightning surged through Bass's body and he was stunned and fell to the floor.

"Ughn...You...bitch.."

Prometheus picks up Bass's dropped dagger and walks over to the stunned reploid. Prometheus raises his fist and drives the blade into Bass's stomach.

"Aaaahhhhh! You...you haven't seen the last...of me! You will pay...and you will be destroyed! You will regret this...and you would wish you were never created!"

With that last breath, Bass said his last words and died on the floor there. But before Prometheus and Pandora could assume everything was over, something wasn't right. Clapping. Clapping is coming from somewhere behind them.

"Very good. I am very impressed!"

"That voice...Riley?"

Prometheus and Pandora turn around to have their fears comfirmed.

"You've guessed right, Prometheus. I am back. And Bass had been correct! You will regret this day!"

Riley held out his hand and had a glowing ball in his palm.

"What's that?"

"Their souls...Everything Model W has consumed is in my grasp! Strong souls, weak souls, their fright and fears are held in my hand right now!"

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"Oh..hhaha..heheheh! I plan to harness their fear and dispair and feed it to Model W! With all of this power, Model W will release it all unto me! I will take Albert's place as I originally intnded to! You on the other hand will be watching helplessly as I awaken Model W and destroy life as you know it! I wull extinguish all life and build my empire on it! You will not get in the way! That's why I must destroy you now before you become a real threat!"

"Even if you did succeed in your mission, you won't be able to keep in stable. Your world would fall within minutes, becauser you don't own the power of Model W! You only created it, it takes time to master it! We can hear them, their screams. It haunts us! But you won't end it all! You can't, you're just not that capable of harvesting the power!"

"Do you think I give a fuck what you think? I could care less if you think my empire will fall, It isn't your empire! It is mine! This world will belong to me and your old, defective, worthless one will be reset! Albert and I have been working on this for centuries! No matter what you do, the destiny of destruction still awaits! Every century, some extremists will try to stop progress! What's the point? In every age, Model W will begin to start this whole cycle over again! This will not stop until Model W has successfully destroyed this world and made it new! Why do you think all the past villains like Serpent, Albert, Bass, Weil, Sigma, and Wily started this? It was all leading up to this point! Everybody in the past tried to do the same thing! They all wanted to build the world they thought was right! You two are only able to stand here today because of Model W! What's the point in fighting? I will end the cycle and bring an end to this world! Model W will never be stopped! The only thing that can destroyit is its own power! No one posesses this power!"

"Except us.."

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	7. The Worldbreaker

"Model W will never be stopped! If you think you're for it, take a try! Let's see if you're tough enough to destroy Model W and end this cycle!"

Riley raises his hands and every part left of Model W made a giant ship, like Ouroborous.

"Meet the upgraded version of Ouroborous, the Worldbreaker!"

Riley teleports himself, Prometheus, and Pandora to the giant ship.

"Here is your chance, your chance of redemption! Upon my defeat, every single Model W fragment will break, and become inactive for all eternity! Unfortunatley for you, I hold the power of all Model Ws everywhere! The Worldbeaker is the final step of our plan!"

"Hear yourself...listen to the words you are saying...Model W has manipulated you..It has soaked it's very being into your mind and is telling you lies.."

"Model W has not manipulated me!_ I_ control _it! It _doesn't control _me! _It doesn't have that kind of capability to manipulate me! The others, yes. They were weak. They couldn't keep themselves stable, let alone the power of Model W!"

"Model W isn't just a random power source! It is an evil force that threatens humanity! It threatens the world and everyone in it! We have come to understand Model W and control it's powers! You aren't physically capable of maintaining it's wellspring of evil!"

"Shut up! Your words mean nothing to my power! To let alone test if your powers are superior than Model W's itself is a blessing! You should be greatful to be in the presence of such a powerful biometal! Sadly, since you oppose a threat to our plan, you must be terminated!"

Riley shoots out balls of fire at Prometheus and Pandora. Prometheus, in an attempt to distract Riley, throws his useless scythe's staff at him. The stick hit him on the head and Riley knelt down in pain. Prometheus, not smart enough to think of this before, grabs his scythe and puts his hand on where the blade used to come out of. Taking his hand away gently, he made another blade come out of it. Pandora then takes her staff and creates an ice block. She pushes it and it goes toward the wounded Riley. It smacked him and he fell on his ass.

"Not only are you not capable of possessing the power, but you're a pussy too!"

Pandora chuckles at the remark her brother pointed out. Angered, Riley stands up and takes a sword out and dashes toward Prometheus. They lock blades and Riley pushes Prometheus back, except he only took a step back without falling on his butt. Prometheus then raised his arms to bring down his scythe, but was stabbed in the stomach due to his carelessness. Prometheus grbbed the sword and yanked it out. Riley looked up in confusion, but then was stabbed back by Prometheus. The two fell to the ground, but Riley wasn't finished. He shot Pandora in the chest and she went down as well. All of a sudden, the three started to glow. Model W helped them and healed all three. It must've thought this foight wasn't going to be a draw.

"Model W...helped a person?"

"Surprised, Prometheus? It needs someone to take it and rule it. It can't be on its own."

Prometheus and Riley then locked blades again, but this time Prometheus had the upper hand. Prometheus pushed back Riley and stabbed him in the chest. Riley went down to one knee.

"Ughh...You traitor...I'll show you that no one will be greater! No one will rule this world but me!"

Riley merged with the Worldbreaker, and formed a gigantic monster. Riley had horns on his head, and was merged into the ground of the Worldbreaker.

"You two will not be a threat anymore! You will be destroyed and I will rule this planet! You two call yourselves heroes? You say you're capable of overpowering the hate of Model W? Not a chance!"

"We never said we were 'heroes' or can overpower Model W! We only fought for our freedom! Once the Worldbreaker is destroyed, this will all be over!"

"Hahahaha! You think you're up for it? Give it a try, you outdated pieces of trash!"

* * *

Next up, the battle!

REVIEW!


	8. One Final Effort

Prometheus then bring up walls of fire an pushes them and they strike Riley dead on. The fire runs along Riley, his body being engulfed in flames for a second. The flames die down and Riley throws shards of crystals at the two. The crystals fly past them, but one jabs right into Prometheus' grabs the sharpened object and yanks it out of his shoulder, the gash really deep. Prometheus takes his scythe and brings it down, creating a wave attack. The wave smacks Riley in the face and Prometheus uses his scythe as a copter and flies toward the giant beast of what is now Riley.

"AAAHH! dammit that hurts!"

The blade slicing his face and torso and Riley smacks Prometheus down onto the ground. He then shoots fireballs at Prometheus and Pandora, all of them making contact with the two reploids' skin.

"Ahhh! Pandora...have any ideas?"

"Well, his attacks are powerful nontheless...but I see no sign of weakness.."

"Dammit! Wait..fire-based attacks..lightning!"

Prometheus looks over at Pandora.

"Shoot lightning at him!"

Pandora obeys and shoots lightning out of her staff and at Riley. The lightning surges through Riley's body and he raises his hands in anger.

"Aaaahhhhh! This...overbearing...pain! You little bitch!"

In that moment of weakness, Prometheus took his scythe and tossed it at Riley's head. The scythe swings in a boomerang-like manner and the blade pierces Riley in the forehead. Blood dripping down his face, even in his Armed Phenomenon form, there is still that soucre of humanity. The scythe then flies back into Prometheuis' hands and Riley looks up.

"You..are much stronger..than had I expected..No..this isn't o-over just yet!"

Riley raises his fists and brings them down. Spikes come out of the ground and surround the battlefield.

"You say your better..you say you can bring an end to this insanity..you're wrong, everything on this planet must be destroyed...and I will be the one to make sure it does!"

Riley grows larger, and larger. His body structure, horns, and limbs all start to grow. He grows until he's twice his original Armed Phenomenon form's size.

"You can try all you want, reploid siblings. But you will never match the true power of Model W! You two are only able to stad before me today because of it! Are you really going to take this chance? Well, then if you think your capable to destroy me and Model W, give it your best shot! I want true challenge!"

Pandora then detatched her helmet pieces and they fire ice and bolts of lightning at Riley. Prometheus then flies downward and uses the fire element on his blade and slices Riley in his mid-torso. Before Rilewy could counter the attack, they did another double-team move. Pandora flies on her staff like a witch and runs into Riley with the tip of her staff about four times. Prometheus then slashes his scythe and made a wave attack. The wave hit Riley in the lower part and Prometheus twirled his scythe around like a copter again and sliced Riley's face with the blade.

"Shit! This is bullshit! You two are going down, hard!"

Riley then shot lasres out of the palms of his hands. The beams hit Pandora and she went down. Prometheus got hit in the shoulder. Prometheus then took his cape and divided it, and shoved the spikes from his cape into the ground. The cape spikes came out of the ground and stung Riley in his torso. The spikes went through him and Pandora detatched her helmet pieces and made one electric and one ice. The two pieces flew at Riley and shot ice and bolts of lightning into his head. Prometheus withdrew his cape pieces and stood up straight. After minutes of ice and lightning going into his brain, Riley went groggy and couldn't see or think straight. With this advantage, Prometheus took out his scythe. He dashed toward Riley and jumped up. Prometheus then came face-to-face with his enemy.

"I hope you had fun while it lasted, Riley."

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

Prometheus then brought down his blade and sliced Riley in half.

"Aaaauuughhhhhhh! You..mother..fucker..you're coming with me!"

With that last breath, Riley said his last words. Riley started to explode and so did the environment around Prometheus and Pandora. Before they knew it, Promethgeus and Pandora were aboard a death trap. The Worldbreaker started to crumble, and in descended from the heavens down back to the Earth. Piece by piece, the Worldbreaker crumbled and burnt up druing its descent.


	9. Let Us Never Forget

**Hunter Base  
15:00  
**

"Yesterday, a current of events happened. A man named Riley Benson took control of the remaining pieces of Model W, a power biometal made from pieces of a space station named Ragnarok. Riley took Model W and formed a new space station he called, The Worldbreaker. He was betrayed by his apprentice, a black reploid named Bass, and Bass took control of the throne. Two reploid siblings stood in his way, and were able to defeat Bass. After Bass' death, Riley made his stunning reapperance. He was able to creat and activate the Worldbreaker. It arose from the eutopia Bass had created in the center of the city. When Riley had been defeated, the Worldbreaker began to fall. It's pieces crumbled and burned up in the Earth's atmosphere.  
But today, we honor the bravery and courage of the two reploid siblings who journeyed in to make this world better. Today we shall give thanks to those two Mega Men who sacrificed themselves for the sake of humanity. All that we can remeber them by is their weapons that sustained the descent of the Worldbreaker and didn't get destroyed along with their users. These two never helped anyone in particular, and were never welcomed her at the Hunter Base. But the past is the past, and today, let us bring peace to this planet, and never forget the two brave heroes, Prometheus and Pandora."

People started cheering and the man stepped down while Hunter raised their firearms and shot off in the distance. A man brought up a scythe and staff that were burned but not severley damaged, up to the memorial and placed them down in front of it. The man gave an honorary salute to the memorial and walked away. The memorial reads,

**The Reploid Siblings**

**Let us not forget the courage that the two reploids Prometheus and Pandora showed to stand up to Riley Benson and bring down the Worldbreaker. They gave their lives so that Earth will live on in peace and prosparity. From now on, we shall always honor those two brve heroes.**

**Prometheus and Pandora**  
**The Reploid Siblings**

* * *

**_The Reploid Siblings 2_**

**_Written by...RocketKnighter_**

**_"The Reploid Siblings" series created by...RocketKnighter_**

**_Characters copyright of Capcom_**

**_Riley Benson character copyright of Riley Benson_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING!_**

If you liked "The Reploid Siblings" 1 and 2 and are a fan of either Sparkster or Mario, then read my stories "Sparkster VS Mario" Parts 1, 2, and 3!

HAPPY READING!


	10. Epilogue

**Wasteland  
One hour after the fall of The Worldbreaker**

Eveything is burned. Nothing in sight but dust and piles of burned ashes. A figure emerges from the ash.

"Ugh...Pan..Pandora? Have you survived the impact?"

The man gets no response.

"Please, God. Don't let my sister be dead."

"Prometheus?"

"Pandora!"

A female stands up and the two embrace in a hug.

"Prometheus...your body..my body..we are no longer in our Mega Man state.."

"Yeah. I guess Model W is finally destroyed!"

"What do we do now?"

"I guess we just move on. Seeing as how there's nothing left to do anymore."

"Prometheus, what about our weapons?"

"We don't need them anymore. Leave them."

The two reploids look onto the horizon. Dawn is starting, and so is a new life.


End file.
